of-brytsig
by pindanglicious
Summary: [candala!]—langit-langit itu seolah berbicara. antonio membulatkan mata. arthur tertawa. merasa hina. [england ・ spain] [au ; drabble]


_of-brytsig_

disclaimer  
 **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
 **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 _[smut . implicit . drabble only . more warning bellow]_

 _._

/ _[candala!]—langit-langit itu seolah berbicara. antonio membulatkan mata. arthur tertawa. merasa hina._ /

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pusing.

Antonio merasa sekelilingnya bergerak cepat seperti komidi putar. Padahal dia tidak sedang mabuk atau sakit kepala.

 _Pusing pusing pusing—_

Arthur yang membiusnya dalam pagutan panjang dan Antonio enggan memberontak. Lidah beradu dengan lidah, saliva dengan saliva. Lelaki pirang itu lihai bermain; melesakkan organ pengecapnya sedalam-dalam yang bisa ditelusuri. Lidahnya menjelajahi langit-langit mulut si pemuda berambut _brunet_ , rasanya seperti tomat segar. Sesekali dia meringis pelan ketika cengkeraman tangan Antonio berubah menjadi cabikan tersentak di atas punggung.

Arthur tidak bisa bergerak sebab lengan-lengan Antonio yang melingkari kepala dan leher belakangnya terlalu kuat seolah tak mau melepasnya barang sedetik pun jua.

Antonio melenguh. Napas mereka sama-sama memburu; wajah mereka sama-sama padam terbakar. Dia mendorong bahu si tuan muda, menyudahi pergulatan panas mereka.

"Rokok. Mulutmu. Bau rokok," dia mencemooh, napasnya masih terengah. Lelaki itu memutar kepalanya ke samping, menangkup muka di atas permukaan bantal. Dia meringis samar-samar ketika _lawan main_ nya itu membisikkan kalimat balasan di depan telinga.

"Jangan mengomeliku terus, Pak Dokter. Aku sudah mau berhenti merokok."

Arthur menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk leher sang _kawan_ , menarik napas lama-lama di sana, membaui wangi tubuh yang khas dan yang disukainya sejak kecil. Antonio merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding meski cuma sebentar. Rambut pirang milik lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu terasa menggelitiki epidermis kulit.

Jari-jarinya kembali bermain di sela helai-helai keemasan milik Arthur. Dia pernah sekali waktu membenci hujan badai tapi kehadiran Arthur membuatnya jauh lebih tenang. Tidak ada lagi istilah nyaris mati kedinginan atau terpuruk dengan gemuruh petir yang suaranya meledak-ledak dan kilatnya menyala terang dari kaca jendela.

(Ah, Antonio bahkan tidak menyadari kalau hujan deras di luar sana sekarang sudah tinggal rintik-rintik.)

"Mmh—Arth—"

Arthur menempelkan bibir dengan bibir sekali lagi, kali ini cuma kecupan ringan yang bukan cumbuan penuh nafsu; yang bukan memainkan lidah dengan lidah layaknya sepasang petinju. Antonio meremas rambut yang menutupi tengkuk Arthur.

Mata hijaunya mengedar ke atas langit-langit kamar yang membentang seperti horizon di dunia luar. Sumber penerangan adalah kilat-kilat yang menyambar dari luar, tetapi gemuruhnya tidak lebih terdengar dibanding suara-suara lenguhan dan desahan panjang mereka berdua.

 _Candala!_

Langit-langit itu seolah berbicara. Antonio membulatkan mata. Ia melepas ciuman itu dengan paksa dan Arthur menatapnya dengan raut muka yang mengekspresikan kalimat tanya; _kenapa?_

Air mata. Yang nyaris mengalir; angkara. Kepada dirinya sendiri yang begitu hina.

Antonio meraih pipi tirus Arthur dengan satu tangannya, mengusap permukaan halus itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidurlah. Aku lelah,"

Arthur menyunggingkan senyum yang juga begitu masam. Ia meraih jemari yang sarat dengan harum bumbu-bumbu dapur milik sang terkasih, mengecupnya kemudian. Ia membenamkan lagi kepalanya di leher Antonio dan lelaki itu mengusap rambut pirang jabriknya.

"Kau membuatku semakin berdosa karena aku menikmatinya, adik."

.

 _(—dan Arthur tertawa. Merasa hina. Dosanya tidak lebih sedikit dengan milik sang kakak.)_

 _._

 **end**

.

yes. ini. siblings!au. incest :) yay salah satu alternative universe favorit saya hshhs  
terima kasi suda membaca drabble singkatnya /o/


End file.
